


Garden

by Joshitsua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshitsua/pseuds/Joshitsua
Summary: Arthur menelan ludahnya berkali-kali , mungkinkah seseorang dibuat kembung akibat banyak menelan ludah? Pertanyaan itu sepertinya harus dijawab di lain waktu karena kini Arthur sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan segera berlari ke toilet menuju wastafel. Hampir saja ia tersandung oleh benda-benda di lantai yang belum sempat ia bereskan sehabis pulang dari meeting hari itu.Dengan susah payah ia batuk berkali-kali hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan benda yang terus mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya hingga akhirnya benda tersebut keluar dari mulutnya membuatnya sedikit lega—sedikit. Sebuah petal berwarna biru  terjatuh pada dinding wastafel. Salvia.





	Garden

"Arthur, hari ini kau ada kerjaan tidak habis meeting?"

Orang Inggris itu menatap kawannya dengan raut wajah musam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bossku bilang dia ingin berbicara mengenai beberapa hal dengan ratu, aku diminta untuk hadir." Jawabnya sambil menyelipkan kertas hasil rapat kedalam mapnya. Alfred mendengus dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aaah, hari-hari ini kau selalu sibuk. Aku kasian tau denganmu, baru saja kau mau kuajak nonton di tempat Kiku. Katanya anime yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu sudah merilis film pertama mereka!" Matanya yang biru berbinar-binar saat menceritakan itu pada Arthur yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia anime yang begitu dipuja-puja Alfred dan... Kiku.

 _Kiku_ … Batinnya dalam hati sambil melirik orang Amerika itu sesaat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, teruslah melakukan kerjaanmu yang membosankan. Titip salam buat ratu!” Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sambil menghela napas. “Omong-omong, kalau habis tea partymu dengan ratu sudah selesai kau boleh main kok. Aku akan menginap beberapa hari ditempatnya Kiku. Dah!”

Ruangan meeting kini sepi, yang awalnya masih tersisa Arthur dan Alfred kini hanya tinggal dia seorang diri. Napasnya tercekat mendengar ucapan orang Amrik itu, tanpa ia sadari tangannya terasa bergetar sendiri. _Menginap_ … _Beberapa hari._ Tiba-tiba ia batuk tak henti-hentinya. Ada sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya, rasanya seperti sebuah lapisan semacam kertas tersangkut disana. Setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti dan meraih segelas air di atas mejanya, ia jarang meminum air yang disediakan saat meeting namun kini menengguk habis semua air dalam satu gelas itu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, kepala dan dadanya terasa sakit, apabila terus begini bisa saja ia pingsan disini. Ia bergegas keluar menuju tempat parkir dimana asistennya sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Andrew, asisten sekaligus supirnya.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja, sedikit lelah mungkin. Sudah, cepatlah antar aku ke istana! Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat.” Ujarnya sambil mengusap keningnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, setiap kali ia melihat Alfred dan Kiku, mendengar nama mereka berdua, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu dari dalam yang menusuk keluar dari jantungnya. Yang paling utama adalah Alfred. Jujur ia merasa bahagia melihat dirinya, berada didekatnya, bahkan perseteruan diantara mereka pun ia tidak masalah. Ia suka bagaimana si Amerika itu selalu tersenyum dengan jahil padanya, belum lagi saat senyum yang diberikan padanya adalah senyuman hangat dan tulus darinya. Saat Alfred merangkul pundaknya. Semua hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan olehnya. Arthur menyukainya. _Arthur mencintainya_.

Lain halnya dengan Kiku. Ia tidak membencinya, ia suka dengannya, suka dalam konteks Jepang adalah negara maju yang dapat bekerjasama dengan baik bersamanya. Tidak melebihi batas dari ‘Kiku adalah teman berbisnisnya’.

Entah karena ia terlalu lelah atau apa, ia merasa Kiku dan Alfred kini semakin dekat. Ia senang kedua temannya begitu akrab, tetapi selalu ada rasa pahit disana. Membuatnya sedikit… iri?

Selama pertemuan dengan sang boss dan ratu, Arthur benar-benar tidak kondusif. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada hal lain. Ia bahkan hampir lupa menjawab panggilan ratu.

“Arthur Kirkland!” Teriakan bossnya membuat dirinya tersentak, matanya berkedip beberapa kali lali melirik sang ratu. “Ah, ya, jadi begitu saja ya. Baiklah.” Jawabnya dengan seadanya. Ia hanya mendengarkan omongan mereka sekilas namun setidaknya ia masih mendengar hal-hal yang penting dan menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua atasannya.

“Kau ini kenapa sih? J-jangan bilang kau sakit.” Ujar bossnya yang ia sama sekali tidak suka. “T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit le—”

Lagi-lagi Arthur batuk dengan kencangnya membuat kedua atasannya panik, bossnya lah yang paling histeris. Kalau Arthur sakit berarti negeri ini sedang terancam sesuatu. Ia bersin sekali saja orang-orang segera diperintahkan oleh menteri untuk mencari sumber masalah tersebut dan membereskannya dengan segera. Kedua tangannya berusaha ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, ia melihat ke telapak tangannya tempat benda itu jatuh tadi. Sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna merah yang begitu indah namun mematikan. Matanya membelalak menatap kelopak itu. _Tidak mungkin._

“Ya ampun Arthur untuk apa kau makan carnation merah?!”

Ratu tampak begitu terkejut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir ala seorang ibu, dengan tegas ia menyuruh bossnya yang menyebalkan itu keluar, tinggal Arthur dan Ratu dalam ruangan itu. “Arthur… Kau…” Blonde itu tidak berani menatap yang mulia, ia merasa malu dan sakit hati. _Tentu saja ratu tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, pikirnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri_. Tidak semua orang tahu akan penyakit ini karena begitu jarang ditemukan penderitanya. “Katakan padaku, Kirkland. Siapakah dia?” Bujuk sang ratu, tangannya yang keriput menggenggam telapak tangan Arthur dengan lembutnya. Meredakan sedikit rasa sesak dalam dirinya. “Apakah bocah America itu?” Tanyanya tiba-tiba, matanya menatap lekat-lekat raut wajah Arthur yang mudah sekali dibaca.

Ia tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya air matanya mulai membendung. Sekarang ia hanya ingin meringkuk di pojokan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sang ratu dengan sabarnya menunggu jawaban dari Arthur sambil meremas jemarinya mencoba untuk menenangkan pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Dengan berat hati ia menarik napas dalam dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

“Oh, Arthur sayang kemarilah.” Ratu memeluknya dengan erat.

Baru pertama kali ini ia batuk mengeluarkan petal merah, ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia telah mengidap penyakit itu. Hanahaki disease, penyakit yang diderita seseorang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Penyakit ini akan semakin parah apabila orang yang disukainya itu masih tidak menyadari perasaan orang itu, dari yang awalnya hanya sekedar memuntahkan petal, lama-lama menjadi beberapa petala, hingga satu mahkota beserta tangkainya. Hal yang paling buruk dan paling harus dijauhi adalah adalah penolakan. Kau tidak akan bisa bernapas, seluruh organ pernapasanmu terasa sesak. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Bunga-bunga beserta akar dan daunnya akan terus keluar dari dalam mulutmu, hingga rupa manusiamu hilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah tanaman. Satu-satunya cara menghilangkan penyakit itu adalah dengan operasi, namun bayarannya bukan hanya uang yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Rasa cinta pada orang itu juga akan hilang, dan kemungkinan besarnya lagi penderita penyakit itu tidak akan bisa mencintai lagi.

Tidak mungkin ia rela membiarkan rasa cintanya hilang begitu saja, walaupun ia harus mengalami sakit yang mendalam pada organ-organnya, ia tidak akan membuang perasaannya pada Alfred dengan mudahnya. Lagipula belum tentu Alfred dan Kiku memiliki suatu hubungan yang begitu ‘dekat’, masih ada harapan baginya untuk bersama dengan Alfred bukan? Ia masih bisa membuat Alfred suka padanya. Tiba-tiba ia batuk lagi, dan sebuah petal dari chrysanthemum merah lah yang keluar kali ini.

_Hope_

Arthur menelan ludahnya berkali-kali , mungkinkah seseorang dibuat kembung akibat banyak menelan ludah? Pertanyaan itu sepertinya harus dijawab di lain waktu karena kini Arthur sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan segera berlari ke toilet menuju wastafel. Hampir saja ia tersandung oleh benda-benda di lantai yang belum sempat ia bereskan sehabis pulang dari meeting hari itu.

Dengan susah payah ia batuk berkali-kali hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan benda yang terus mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya hingga akhirnya benda tersebut keluar dari mulutnya membuatnya sedikit lega—sedikit. Sebuah petal berwarna biru terjatuh pada dinding wastafel. Salvia.

 _Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka sedang lakukan saat ini…_ Tidur pastinya. Ia tak hentinya-hentinya risau memikirkan Alfred dan acara nontonnya di rumah Kiku. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkam yang aneh-aneh namun tetap saja, sekilas ia berpikir untuk menelpon mereka hanya untuk memastikan. Ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tangannya meraih handphone yang ada diatas meja. Tapi apa tidak aneh menelepon seseorang larut malam seperti ini. Matanya melirik jam dinding didepannya, jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Arthur menghela napas, ibu jarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk layar hpnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim chat kepada Alfred, baru saja ia membuka chatroom mereka berdua dan memikirkan apa yang ingin dia ketik, entah karena kutukan atau keajaiban. Alfred tiba-tiba mengirim chat padanya dan tentu saja tanda read by Arthur sudah tertera dengan begitu jelasnya.

“ _AAAARTHUUR_.”

 _Kalau teriak malam-malam ditangkap polisi tidak ya_ … Arthur yang sudah setengah mengantuk sebenarnya ingin sekali lompat-lompat hingga kasurnya bobrok, namun ia benar-benar lelah secara emosional maupun fisik.

“ _Kau belum tidur?_ ” balasnya mau tak mau.

“ _Kau sendiri juga belum_?”

“ _Terlalu lelah sampai nggak bisa tidur_.”

Alfred membalasnya dengan emoticon tertawa. “ _Memang bisa ya karena itu? Setidaknya masih mending sih dari pada aku. Tadi aku dan Kiku marathon film horor, Kiku sudah tidur di kamarnya sedangkan aku terjebak sendirian di sofa ruang tamunya hiks_.” Membaca teks Alfred membuatnya terkekeh-kekeh sendiri di malam hari. Ingin rasanya ia membalas  _aku lelah karena terus memikirkanmu tau_ , namun tentunya ia berani berkata seperti itu.

“ _ARTHUUUUR Temani aku sampai tidur. Ya? Ya? Ya? Kau mau voice call?_ ”

“ _Selama bukan video call aku tak masalah, mukaku lagi jelek sekarang._ ” Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa _berbunga-bunga_ —no puns intended. Alfred membutuhkan dirinya. Itu saja sudah membuat dia begitu senang, walaupun selang beberapa menit kemudian Alfred tak henti-hentinya menguap sambil mendengarkan ocehannya, sengaja ia mengoceh panjang lebar tentang para peri agar Alfred mau pergi tidur. Dari yang awalnya semangat sampai hanya dibalas dengan suara-suara seperti erangan dari Alfred yang membuat Arthur sedikit merasa… terangsang. Ingin rasanya dia mengobrol lebih lama lagi namun ia juga ingin Alfred untuk banyak beristirahat dan menjaga kondisi tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Malam itu dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, kepalanya terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Alfred. Apa yang dia sukai sekarang selain hamburger. Anime? Walaupun itu masuk dalam wilayahnya Kiku mungkin dia bisa ikut juga, lagipula itu hanya sekedar animasi kartun bukan? London juga menciptakan beberapa animasi kartun layaknya jepang kok… Mungkin tidak sebagus mereka, tetapi bagaimanapun sama kan? Tidak apa-apa kalau dia mau suka dengan hal yang sama seperti mereka… kan? Matanya yang hijau memandang cermin didepannya lekat-lekat.

“HAH memangnya cuma Kiku _doang_ yang bisa suka dan punya pengetahuan lebih soal anime?! Aku juga bisa kok!! Aku lebih mengerti Alfred dibanding siapapun di dunia ini. Lihat saja nanti, lihat saja… _Cih_.” Ia menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi ia bingung harus memulai dari mana, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang seperti Kiku dan Alfred bisa mengikuti seri kartun seperti itu tanpa bosan. Bagaimana kalau Alfred malah menganggapinya dengan buruk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan memejamkan matanya.

Demi Alfred. Pikirnya lalu batuk mengeluarkan petal Azalea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyak iggy jdi wibu s e b e n t a r  
> Maap ya


End file.
